1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new class of methylene beta-diketone monomers, to methods of producing or synthesizing such monomers, and to the use and application of such monomers as commercial products and compositions, including, for example, monomer-based products (e.g., inks, adhesives, coatings, sealants or reactive molding) and polymer-based products (e.g., fibers, films, sheets, medical polymers, composite polymers and surfactants).
The new monomers relate to a platform of methylene beta-diketone monomers having the general structural formula:

Products produced with such monomers include, for example, polymerizable compositions and polymers formed therefrom, e.g., inks, adhesives, coatings, sealants, reactive moldings, fibers, films, sheets, medical polymers, composite polymers and surfactants.
2. Background
Methylene malonate monomers have been disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,501; 2,330,033; 3,221,745; 3,523,097; 3,557,185; 3,758,550; 3,975,422; 4,049,698; 4,056,543; 4,160,864; 4,931,584; 5,142,098; 5,550,172; 6,106,807; 6,211,273; 6,245,933; 6,420,468; 6,440,461; 6,512,023; 6,610,078; 6,699,928; 6,750,298; and Patent Publications 2004/0076601; WO/2012/054616A2; WO2012/054633A2.
As described in certain of those publications, methylene malonates have the potential to form the basis of a large-scale platform of raw materials useful in a wide variety of chemical products.
It is envisioned that methylene beta-diketone monomers and their associated monomeric and polymeric-based products would be useful in industrial, consumer, and medical applications. Specifically, methylene beta-diketone monomers would provide a benefit over other monomers in that the incorporation of a ketone group adjacent to the active methylene group reduces the susceptibility of degradation of the monomer upon utilization or further functionalization. Indeed, unlike many other monomers, methylene beta-diketone monomers and their products can be produced via sustainable routes as well as be designed to be environmentally benign, biologically benign and as such many of the products can be generally regarded as “green.”
Thus, there exists a need in the art for methods of synthesizing novel methylene beta-diketone monomers, formulating novel polymerizable compositions, and providing polymer products based on this platform.